A Night Fury's Tale
by LorreVarguhl
Summary: Follow Toothless from his days as a hatch-ling to the end of the first movie. I know, I suck at summaries. First fanfic. Rated Teen cause i'm crazy
1. Prelude

Bleberist,an elder Nadder,flew alongside his herd to go fishing for the Queen. The Queen is an unruly and cruel beast who was feared by many dragons. Any who defied her were eaten to 'reinforce' the rules of the nest. That is how she kept her power over the nest. Centuries ago, the nest and it's dragons were protected by Night Furies. The, one day, the Queen came, killed off the Night Furies one by one, and took the nest by force. What was once a beautiful island was now a charred land, with a dormant volcano in the center. But, by some unknown reason, she missed a single Night Fury egg, buried deep into the soil. The egg to the Former Night Fury leaders themselves. After the Queen took control, the Skrills took it upon themselves to take the egg and leave it on a safe island, far from the nest.

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so some advice is always welcome. This chapter just covers the background of how I think the nest got taken over by the Red Death. The chapters will get gradually longer. Please, send in some ideas if you can and i'll try to put it in this fanfic. This takes place before and during HTTYD and follows Toothless on his journeys from Hatch-ling to teenager. Anyways! That's all for now! Have a nice day.**


	2. First Day

3 months later

A Night Fury egg sat buried in a cave on an unknown isle. Slowly, the egg began to crack. A blue glow filled the cave around the egg until it exploded! Any animal in the immediate vicinity raced to safety from the resounding boom of the explosion. When the fog cleared, a single Night Fury lay near the eggshells. The Night Fury was a deep midnight blue with black claws. When it opened it's eyes, they were a pale emerald green with a mix of yellow. The young Night Fury mewled for a mother that would never come. Day turned to night and the hatchling still cried, but now for someone, or something to help it.

~Hatchling POV~

I awoke in a damp cave and knew something was amidst. Where was my mother or father? I called continuously for them until my throat was draw. By the time I stopped my pitiful mewling, it had turned dark. I felt hunger knew at my belly and whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling. Long before the sun rose, I fell asleep, longing for the warmth of a mother's scales.

I awoke the next day to chirping outside the cave. I'd heard my mother talk about creatures that made chirping sounds while I was in my egg. I believe she called them 'birds'. I grew curious when other chips joined in with the first and tried to stand. I nearly fell back down and my legs were wobbly. When I grew used to standing, I took a step, but fell down. I growled in irritation and got back to my paws, my curiosity getting the best of me. I tried to take a step again, but was met with the same results. I grew frustrated quickly and this time managed a step or two before falling flat on my face from tripping over something. I looked behind me and saw thick membranes sprouting from my back, draging limp on the ground. I tried to lift one of the membranes and soon found that I could control them and put them to my sides. With that issue solved, I managed to walk halfway to the entrance before falling, flat on my face, again! I kept trying, and when the sun was high in the sky, I managed to walk around without tripping, although a bit wobbly. I looked outside and saw plenty of water, stretching for miles. The view was breathtaking. I sat there until the sun set, just admiring the view, forgetting about my hunger for a while. When I went back into the cave, I waited for my mother to return. When hours went by of still no sight a my mother, I finally realized that I was truly alone. That I'd have to fend for myself.

**AN: hello everyone! Any ideas will be helpful. So this was the hatchling's(toothless') first two days. I'd love to hear what you all think about this fanfic so far. I plan to update every week or so, but with school starting soon, I might not be able to update often. Have a nice day everyone!**


	3. Hunting

**Toothless's Age- 2 days**

When the hatching woke the next morning he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He groaned and got to his paws. He walked to the cave entrance and looked around. When he saw the coast was clear, he stepped outside and sniffed the air. The small noise of scraping and a tangy scent caught his attention. He followed the noise and smell, coming to a small clearing filled with all sorts of animals. A small rustle near him got his attention and he dropped down into a crouch on instinct. A small nose poked from the blades of grass not too far away and the dragon watched, his mouth watering. A deer mouse came into the open, eating a nut it had found. The dragon felt instinct take over and he was soon stalking the mouse. A Twig cracked, alerting the mouse of a predator nearby and it scuttled away, the night fury giving chase. The mouse got to it's burrow and the night fury sat on the ground in confusion.

~Night Fury POV~

I almost had that mouse! I was but a claw length away when it had to hide in it's burrow! I sighed and sniffed the air. At least there was still prey left. I crouched down and stalked towards my next victim, a small rabbit. The cotton tail noticed me at once and fled. I groaned in annoyance. What was I doing wrong? I looked at my scales and saw the problem. My scales were a dark midnight blue, almost black, color, making it impossible to blend into the grass. I looked around and saw shadows that might just help me blend in. I walked over to the trees and crouched in the shadows. A squirrel jumped down from a tree and began to eat an acorn. I began stalking up behind it, the squirrel noticing, too late, that it was to become a hungry dragon's next meal. I pounced, killing it and dragged it to my den. 'Finally!' I thought before entering the cave with my meal. I dropped the squirrel and dug into it, savoring the meal and eating every bite. The sun started to set and I curled up with a full stomach and fell into a peaceful sleep. I got hunting down, next to learn is how to fly!

**AN: hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, Toothless will learn how to fly through trial and error. I will do a time skip soon after he learns how to fly. He doesn't learn how to plasma blast until later on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS.**

**I will accept all reviews, as they help me become a better writer. If you see any typos please tell me so that I may fix them. I'm sorry if toothless seems abit OOC.**


	4. Flying and some New Friends

**Toothless's age-6 days**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a bird's shriek piercing through the quite morning. I jumped to my paws, alarmed, and poke my head out of the cave. A flock of birds were hovering over something, possibly an animal. When I looked up at the sky, I became excited when i realized what day it was. I raced out of the cave and went to the clearing where I first learned to hunt. I was shivering in excitement and couldn't wait to try out my wings. They certainly looked big enough to hold my weight... I found a nice,sturdy,young tree and climbed up it. When I got to the top, I could see a bird's nest in a nearby tree that I hadn't noticed until now. My body was shaking so much in anticipation that I nearly fell off of my perch. I stilled myself and crouched down. I shook myself and felt the cool breeze brush against my scales. I leaped and spread out my wings, feeling the updrafts lift me into the air. For a second, I felt free, until something started to pull me down. I flapped my wings, as i'd seen birds do and for a second I wasn't falling. I felt instinct take control and everything from there was a blur. I felt my paws thud softly on the ground and didn't feel the sensation of flight anymore. I opened the eyes that I didn't even know i had closed and noticed I was back on the ground.I gave a confused grunt and went back to the young tree,climbed it, and spread out my wings. I then remembered how a bird's tail feathers would fan out a little, or a lot, depending on the speed and height. I looked at my tail and noticed no feathers, but I did have fan-like membranes on the sides of my tail. I concentrated and finally managed to move one of the bigger ones near the base of my tail. I tested each "fin" before spreading out my wings to their full length and taking off.

~A Few Hours Later~

I climbed the tree, yet again, for what seemed like the hundredth time today and perched on the top. I narrowed my eyes in concentration and waggled all my tail fins before leaping. I spread my wings halfway and spread out my fins, keeping them level. I started to glide and yelled in excitement! _I'm doing it! I'm flying! _I laughed and cheered. I got so excited that I accidentally moved my right tail fin. I began banking to the left. My eyes widened, _So that's how i turn!_ I thought before testing my theory. This time I flattened my right tail fin and moved my left. I began to bank right. I then grew curious, _what will happen if I move both at the same time? _So I decided to find out. I lifted both my tail fins on the tip of my tail and began to dive. When I flattened them out a bit, I began flying upwards. When I flattened them all the way, I began to glide forwards. I laughed and flew higher, my wings pumping on instinct, only feeling free. I straightened out and looked down, seeing the island far below me. I froze as I noticed it get farther away. I began to bank to the left when I heard chips and squawks come from beings that were definitely not birds. I turned my head and saw three bird-like animals, with talons, no feathers, and a spiky tail. The animals were looking at me curiously. I suddenly felt self conscious when I saw one of them turn their head to another, and surprisingly, I could understand them. I looked down and saw my island directly below me and began to dive. I heard one of the animals yell something at me, but I couldn't make out the words as the wind was rushing past me. I landed in the small clearing and was about to head back to my cave when I heard large wing beats above. I stiffened as I heard three loud thuds behind me and spun around to see the same three animals. They were at least three time my size. One was green, white, and yellow. Another was blue, gold, and white. And the last was red, silver, and orange. I stared up at them and began to back away when the blue one took a step closer. "No, wait!" She said. I paused and looked at her uncertainty, "W-what are you? Why are you here?" I asked looking at her with big eyes. "We're Nadders and we saw you from a distance, flying by yourself. Where's your mother?" The red male said, standing next to the blue female. I began to back away,"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." I stammered. The green one began to preen,"Then what are you doing out here, hatchling? Are you lost?" She chirped. "Oh no. I know where I am. After all, how could I not when I was born here?" I said, my gaze hardening. "Do you mind if we stay for a night? We have been flying for a long while and need to rest." The three Nadders looked at me with hopeful eyes. I sighed, "Fine, but just for one night." The blue Nadder jumped in excitement,"Great! We can get to know each other better!" She began to run in circles. The red Nadder slapped her playfully on the shoulder,"Behave!" He warned. I watched in amusement as the blue Nadder huffed and sat down.

**A.N: So how do you like it so far? I need help with names for the Nadders and for baby Toothless! Next chapter, the four will get to know eachother. BTW one of the Nadders is from the movies, try and guess who. Anyways, Have a nice day!**


	5. A Name And A Long Talk

The sun began to set and the moon began to rise. I sat in front of the three Nadders. The red Nadder sat between the blue and green ones. I watched them with careful eyes,"So, what are you three called?" I questioned. The hyper blue Nadder squawked, gaining my attention." I'm Leika. My sister, the green Nadder, is called Verja. Our friend is called-" The red Nadder cleared his throat,"They call me Drengr." I nodded and dipped my head. Verja got to her paws,"And, what is your name, hatch-ling?" I stared at her," Umm...uh...well..." I stuttered. Drengr rolled his eyes,"Well, spit it out!" He snapped. I stared at him,"I, well, you see. I don't know my name." I spoke in a small voice. Leika suddenly got excited, "how about we give you one?" She spoke rapidly. "Excuse me?" I spluttered. Verja nodded, joining in with her sister's excitement,"How about Reykr!" she exclaimed. Drengr and I just gave the two sisters an odd look. "Maybe not?" Leika squeaked before she and Verja lay down. I chuckled,"Y-you are r-really willing to n-name me?" I asked, still chuckling. Drengr leaned down and whispered to me,"Don't let them name you, they give you the most ridiculous names..." I stared at him and the two sisters, before bursting out with laughter. "Anyways...What do you like to do for fun?" Leika asked, giving Drengr a glare. I thought about it,"Hunt, or fly, I guess, maybe both." I shrugged. Leika smiled," I like to play fight with these two." She stated in a rather matter-of-factly tone that made us all laugh.

Our night was spent trading stories with one another(I really didn't have much to share, so I just went for listening). That night, I received my name, dawn, we were all tired and I took them to my cave to sleep. I stayed awake, after all, I could sleep later. So I went hunting. I caught a few rabbits and birds, before dragging them back to the cave. When I got to the cave, the sun was at it's peak and Leika, Drangr, and Verja were awake. We shared a meal until it was time for them to part and go to their nest. They even tried to convince me to go to their nest, but I knew I was far from ready to meet other dragons, let alone a nest full! We rubbed noses in farewell and I sat there, watching as they flew off. That night I slept easier than I had any other nights. Little did I know that life as I knew it would change forever...

**AN: Hello everyone! I got the names from an Old Norse to English dictionary. I hope you like the chapter. And I would love if you were to leave a review on what you want to see happen in the next few chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN HTTYD OR IT'S CHARACTERS**


	6. The Storm

Hatch-ling's age - 6 months

I sat in the forest near a small pond where I had put the remainder of my shell and watched it sink down into the depths of the dark murky water. The clouds hung overhead in a dark stony silence. Not a bird chirped, nor a mouse squeak. It was all silence. I looked up when a tiny rain drop hit my muzzle and saw a flash of lightning streak across the sky. The thunder shattered the stony silence with a thunderous boom that seemed to shake the forest. The trees swayed as a huge gust of wind whipped through them. I got to my paws and began to head for my cave which looked dark and gloomy each time lightning cracked the sky. The rain fell harder and harder until it was pelting the island. I made it to my cave not a minute too soon as a huge gust of wind blew past the cave entrance. I watched as abandoned birds nests got blown away and as leaves swirled in the wind. Thunder boomed louder than ever overhead and I could feel the wind slapping my scales even though the cave was there to protect me. I had to squint my pale emerald eyes when the wind began swirling up dust and spray it into the cave. My once black scales turned dusty brown within minutes. I lay there in my nest as I watched the storm rage on outside. My ears perked when I heard a loud rumbling thunder. When the sky lit up, I saw huge waves rising higher and higher on the beach, but not high enough to be a threat yet. I felt my eyes grow heavy as dust got in my eyes. I had barely slept the night before due to nightmares and all I wanted to do right now is sleep. But, every time my eyes drooped, I shook myself awake and began watching the storm outside again. The next rumble of thunder sounded and my eyes closed.

I awoke to the feeling of cold lapping at my front paws and muzzle and small wave splashed me in the face. I snapped my eyes open and saw water layering the floor of the cave. I jumped to my paws, my eyes narrowing to help me see. When I looked closer, I saw dead fish laying on the cave floor. I stiffened as I heard the sound of more water and looked in shock as a huge wave headed straight for the cave entrance. I bolted out of the cave and into the storm. Thunder still cracked overhead and the lightning lit up the sky. For a second, I saw my home. Then, right before the sky turned black, I watched in horror as that home was destroyed by the wave. The wind slapped hard against my hide. My eyes stung from the rain drops splattering against them. I looked down, squinting and saw the dark unforgiving water begin to swirl around my paws. I froze in fear as my breaths came in ragged gasps. I felt adrenaline bring my limbs to life. I felt the need to flee. _But to where?_ I thought. I knew of no other place but this island and the Queens nest. I spread out my wings as instinct took over and propelled myself into the sky.

I soon realized that was a mistake. Once I got into the clouds, I couldn't tell which way was up and which was was down. I let my wings take me where they chose and before long, I was soaring above the clouds. I watched the storm rage below me and listened to the thunder. I felt warmth creep through my limbs and turned to see the big light that was the sun begin to rise. I relaxed as it licked me, bringing my body to life again and driving away the tiredness. I hovered above the clouds, relishing the warm sun. When I came back to my senses, I looked down and noticed the clouds had left. I was relieved, until I dove down and froze. There was nothing left, the island I had called home was submerged under the water along with many other islands. The storm had destroyed everything I had known. Everything I worked so hard for was gone. All that was left of the island was the high hill in which I loved to observe the island from peaking above the water. I would have to find a new home. One that wouldn't be destroyed so easily by a storm. As I flew away, in the direction of the rising sun, I took one look at a place I might never see again. My home.

**A.N. Hi! Sorry it took so long to update. I had to figure out what to write next. This takes place a few months after chapter 4. Tell me what you think on this chapter and please give me ideas for where he should make his new home. It can be as close or as far away from Berk as you want, but must not be too far. Have a good day you all!**


End file.
